El inicio de todo
by Yare-Usagi
Summary: ¿Cómo es que Ladybug y Chat Noir se conocieron? ¿Acaso nadie se lo ha preguntado? ¡Pues aquí les traigo una idea un tanto loca sacada de mi retorcida cabeza!/ Su cumpleaños número quince sería el mejor de su vida, ¿Quién diría que una reliquia familiar le daría tal poder?
1. Según Ladybug

**Bueno, aquí les vengo con otro de mis locos y extraños Fic's. Esta vez lo hice de la reciente caricatura Miraculous Ladybug. Es un pequeño vistazo de como creo se conocieron Ladybug y Chat Noir (¡Lo amo!) así que… espero y lo disfruten. ¡Comencemos!**

 **Cabe aclarar que es el primero que hago así que si no es correcto o los personajes son muy OC… pues perdón, aun me falta ver los capítulos unas tres veces más para poder representarlos a la perfección.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo algunas de las locas cosas que sucederán.**

 **.**

 **.**

El inicio de todo

Después de terminar con la patrulla de esa noche, Ladybug y Chat Noir se detuvieron en uno de los techos de las casas para poder descansar un poco. Miraron juntos el atardecer que empezaba a dar su espectáculo. Ella miro de reojo a su fiel compañero soltando un suspiro.

-¿Ese suspiro es por mí, my lady? –preguntó Chat Noir coquetamente

-Sí –respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

-¡¿Enserio?! –Su voz estaba impregnada de felicidad – ¿Ahora corresponderás mis sentimientos?

-¡No, no me refería a eso! –Agito rápidamente las manos frente a su cara al entender sus palabras

-¿A no? –La decepción estaba pintada en su rostro

-Es solo… que recordé algo –sonrió con melancolía

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto él, ahora interesado

-Recordé el día que nos conocimos –una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios de la enmascarada heroína.

-Ese fue un día muy interesante –concordó él

.

[Un año atrás]

Marinette despertó esa mañana sintiendo que sería un día normal. Se aseo como siempre y finalmente bajo a tomar el desayuno. Cuando entro al comedor, miro montones de globos, un pastel en el centro de la mesa y una pequeña pancarta que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Marinette"

-¡Felicidades Marinette! –corearon sus padres y su mejor amiga, Alya.

-¿Mi…mi cumpleaños? –pregunto sorprendida caminando hacia donde se encontraban sus seres queridos.

-¡Se lo dije señor Dupain, ella lo olvidaría! –se jactó Alya

-Querida –dijo la madre acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo –Como es posible que pudieras olvidar tú cumpleaños –pregunto con una sonrisa

-Yo… he estado un poco distraída estos días –confesó

-Pues hoy tienes que centrarte en pasarla bien. ¡Disfruta tu día! –chillo su mejor amiga

Pasaron el resto de la tarde disfrutando de los deliciosos postres que sus padres habían hecho y, cuando finalmente se terminaron, ambas decidieron bajar al parque que estaba no muy lejos de su casa.

-¿Y, que tal tu cumpleaños? –preguntó Alya

-Genial. Gracias por eso –sonrió dándole una mordida a uno de los dos cupcakes que traía en las manos.

-Pues como regalo de cumpleaños –Alya busco en su bolso –te he traído esto –Le entrego un paquetito rectangular envuelto en papel rosa con un listón negro –Es para que puedas escribir todo lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya –le toco la frente con el dedo haciendo que Marinette riera un poco

-Gracias, pero no tenías que molestarte –comenzó a remover el listón cuando una voz las interrumpió

-¿hoy es tu cumpleaños, Marinette? –Un chico rubio y de ojos verdes se acercaba a ellas.

-Oh, hola Adrien. Sí, hoy es su cumpleaños –contesto Alya al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba – ¿Tienes algún presente por allí? –sonrió juguetonamente logrando recibir un golpe por parte de su amiga

-N…no es mi cumpleaños… ¡Digo! Sí es mi cumpleaños pero no lo es… ¡Quiero decir! No… no es necesario que me des algo –finalizo golpeándose mentalmente

-Lamento no traer algo conmigo –se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca –Pero… permíteme darte un abrazo –le sonrió con confianza sin percatarse de lo que provocaba en esa chica de cabello azabache

-¡Vamos, que esperas! –le susurro Alya levantándola y logrando que quedara frente a frente con él.

-Feliz cumpleaños –murmuro acercándose al cuerpo de ella y estrechándolo unos segundos. Marinette no sabía que hacer pero sus manos y su mente sí.

-Gracias, Adrien –contesto en el mismo tono abrazándolo de vuelta.

La cumpleañera intento memorizar eso con toda la nitidez que pudiera. Inhalo el delicioso olor que desprendía por el perfume, guardo en su mente esos brazos rodeando su espalda y parte de su cintura y el cosquilleo en la mejilla que provocaban sus rubios cabellos. Ese mágico momento duro solo unos segundos ya que la no tan disimulada risa de Alya los regreso al presente. Marinette se alejó completamente sonrojada y Adrien solo se veía un poco incómodo.

-Bueno, que disfrutes tu día –dijo cortésmente el rubio

-gr…gracias –contesto torpemente la cumpleañera y el chico finalmente se fue.

-Bueno, creo que hoy es el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida ¿No es así? –La codeo Alya –Mira que recibir un abrazo por parte del chico más popular de la escuela y tu amor platónico no es cualquier cosa.

-regresemos a casa, Alya –pidió Marinette sintiendo que poco a poco se perdía en su mundo perfecto con Adrien.

.

-¿Podemos pasar, Marinette? –pregunto su madre desde la entrada de su habitación

-Claro –dejo el libro que leía en la cama y miro como sus padres subían hasta sentarse con ella – ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto un poco nerviosa por la seriedad de sus padres

-Tu abuela nos dio algo hace mucho tiempo. Cuando aún eras muy pequeña –comento su madre –ella quería que te lo diéramos cuando cumplieras los quince años*

-¿La abuela les pidió que guardaran un regalo para mí? –pregunto sorprendida

-Sí –respondió el padre buscando algo en la bolsa de su pantalón –cierra los ojos y extiende las manos –pidió con una sonrisa amable. Marinette obedeció la orden y en cuestión de segundos, algo hacia presión en sus palmas –Puedes abrirlos

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba una cajita roja con el fondo de un negro terciopelo, en medio de eso, se encontraban un par de aretes circulares pintados de rojo con cinco motitas negras haciéndolos parecer un par de mariquitas.

-Son…son hermosos –exclamo mirando a sus padres –muchas gracias –dejo la cajita a un lado y los abrazo con todo el amor que sentía por ellos y su abuela.

.

Cuando la noche llegó, Marinette miraba atentamente los aretes algo hipnotizada por ellos. Suspiro y paso un dedo por encima de uno haciendo que una luz cegadora llenara su habitación. Cuando pudo recuperar la vista no notó nada diferente, miro a su alrededor comprobando que nada estaba fuera de su lugar y finalmente miro hacia la cajita. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y terror al ver que ya no eran de color rojo y negro, sino que ahora estaban completamente negros.

-¡Ayuda, alguien que me ayude! –se escuchó una vocecita desde un pomo cercano a ella.

Con temor y curiosidad se asomó y ahogo un grito al ver lo que adentro se encontraba atorado. Un pequeño ser de color rojo y unas manchitas negras intentaba zafarse sin éxito alguno. Marinette, algo apenada por la criatura, la ayudo hasta que salió completamente dejando ver una cabeza un tanto grande y un cuerpo desproporcionadamente chico.

-q…que eres tú –intento no sonar muy grosera. Aun le tenía miedo a esa cosa

-Mi nombre es Tikki y soy un Kwami –se presentó con una sonrisa –dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng

-Es un placer conocerte –extendió su pequeña mano y Marinette la estrecho –ahora, te contare lo que haremos.

Después de un poco de explicación rápida por parte del kwami, algunas dudas aclaradas y la aceptación de la chica, Marinette Dupain-Cheng se convirtió en la nueva Ladybug.

.

-¡Esto es divertido! –Exclamo con emoción Ladybug al columpiarse por Paris con su yo-yo.

- _Sabía que te gustaría_ –respondió Tikki desde el arete – _ahora, a destruir unos cuantos villanos_

-Pero yo no sé pelear, mucho menos destruir villanos.

- _No te preocupes_ –respondió el kwami – _Eres nieta de Lea Cheng, llevas en la sangre el instinto de lo que harás._

Como si de una prueba se tratara, un estallido se escuchó a lo lejos al igual que sirenas que se transportaban al lugar de los hechos. Ladybug se dirigió al sitio desde los tejados hasta encontrarse con un hombre que lanzaba continuamente pelotas explosivas a algo en movimiento.

La nueva heroína bajó hasta quedar cerca del villano y, al ver que lanzaría sus pelotas explosivas a las personas, corrió con su yo-yo amarrándolo de los pies haciéndolo caer de golpe. Después de ese momento su cuerpo reacciono solo. Estaba tan concentrada en el monstruo, que no vio cuando una pelota se acercaba a ella hasta que fue tarde. " _Soy la súper heroína más inútil de la historia_ " pensó mientras esperaba su inminente muerte. Pero eso nunca llegó, en lugar de eso, el sonido de un golpe y un rugido al estallar la pelota fue lo único que escucho.

-¡Strike! –Grito una voz – ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto con preocupación su salvador. Levanto la vista y pudo ver a un chico de lo más extraño. Era un chico rubio, de unos ojos completamente verdes y con pupilas alargadas como los gatos. Orejas negras sobre su cabeza, antifaz y traje del mismo tono negro y una cola con forma de cinturón que se movía como si fuera real. –My lady –hizo una reverencia ante la chica después de salir de su asombro –Mi nombre es A…Chat Noir y de ahora en adelante te seguiré a donde quiera que vallas –tomo su mano y estuvo a punto de besarla cuando ella la quito inmediatamente algo sorprendida.

El grito de frustración del villano no se hizo esperar y los dos dejaron los juegos para ponerse en guardia.

-Qué puedo hacer… que puedo hacer –murmuraba Ladybug

-¿Cómo podemos detener a ese sujeto? No me explicaron que hacer después de salvar a la damisela en peligro –dijo con un puchero

-Yo no soy una damisela en peligro –dijo ella

-Acabo de rescatarte de una muerte inminente –se jacto el chico de extraña ropa gatuna

-Pero en este momento no soy una damisela en peligro –miro sus orejas moverse un poco –gatito –sonrió ante su comentario –ahora, sígueme.

Corrieron hacia el enemigo y con agiles y coordinados movimientos pudieron derrotarlo. Después de haber arreglado todo con su poder, Ladybug miro a su felino compañero.

-Aun no me has dicho tu nombre, my Lady –le tomo la mano y antes de depositar otro beso ella la quito nuevamente

-Ma…Ladybug –contesto con una sonrisa

-Como te dije antes, mi querida Ladybug. De ahora en adelante te seguiré a donde sea que vallas.

Un sonido se escuchó en los aretes y el anillo de los nuevos héroes

-Creo que es hora de irnos –dijo Ladybug

-Te acompañare a tu casa –se ofreció Chat Noir pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica haciendo que esta lo quitada con un pellizco –Pero my Lady, ¿Por qué tan mala con tu salvador? –pregunto con voz coqueta

-No es que sea mala. Es solo que aún no te conozco lo suficiente como para dejarte conocer mí casa, gatito.

-Mew, eso es injusto –dijo con otro leve puchero. Sus miraculous volvieron a avisar el poco tiempo que les quedaba –Muy bien, esta vez ganaras, my lady. Pero algún día sabré donde vive la que ahora es dueña de mi corazón –coqueteo caminando hacia atrás y haciendo una reverencia.

-ese chico es raro –murmuro una vez lo perdió de vista.

Se apresuró a llegar a su casa antes de que su transformación terminara. Cuando estuvo segura en su habitación y Tikki hubiera regresado a su estado original, pensó en todo lo que había pasado. ¿Realmente ese chico extraño la seguiría, y que quería decir con la dueña de su corazón?

.

Ladybug escucho su arete sonar y se levantó del tejado mirando aun el atardecer.

-¿Nos vemos mañana, my lady? –pregunto Chat Noir coquetamente

-Nos vemos mañana, gatito –acaricio su cabello haciendo que él cerrara los ojos con placer.

Ella hecho a correr nuevamente con dirección a su casa y sonrió ansiosa por lo que le avecinaba el siguiente día. Tal vez pudieran atrapar a algún villano esa vez.

.

.

.

 ***La historia de donde saque esto se llama "La hija de la Suerte" y está escrita por Raven Okami, pasen a leerla ¡Está genial! xD**

 **.**

 **¡Y aquí está mi idea! Loca ¿No?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla. Por favor, dejen sus lindos reviews dándome consejos para mejorar o para lanzarme tomates xD. *Se coloca un casco* Los esperaré con ansias.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Bye bye**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yare-Usagi**


	2. Según Chat Noir

**¡Sí que fui rápida! xD**

 **La verdad es que no tenía pensado hacer una segunda parte de este fic, pero gracias a que ShadowTamerBlack dijo que le gustaría ver una parte con nuestro gatito favorito pues no pude resistirme y la ardilla que tengo por cerebro comenzó a maquinar una idea y pues… ¡Aquí está! xD**

 **Sin más entretenimiento los dejo leer y nos vemos en las notas finales xD**

 **.**

 **.**

Chat miro a su compañera partir dando saltos en los tejados hasta que por fin la perdió de vista. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y siguió su camino a casa.

Cuando puso un pie en su habitación, el anillo aviso que su tiempo estaba terminado y Plagg salió flotando lentamente hasta la cama del chico

-Tengo hambre –se quejó el kwami

-Ya lo sé –contesto el chico –toma, aquí está tu queso.

-A veces no eres tan malo, Adrien –comentó tomando el triángulo del oloroso queso y comenzando a comerlo –Puede que seas el mejor Chat Noir que pueda haber en la historia.

-Claro –dijo distraído mirando por la ventana la estrellada noche

-¿Qué pasa, porque no te molestan mis comentarios?

-Ahora no quiero queso –contestó haciendo que el kwami se molestara.

Adrien era el hijo del famoso Gabriel Agreste, un reconocido diseñador de modas. Tenía que comportarse a la altura de su apellido, pero él anhelaba ser más como su alter ego. Atrevido, coqueto y sin temor. Suspiró una vez más e intento centrarse en su tarea de historia porque, como todo súper héroe joven, él tenía que asistir a clases. "¿My lady en que escuela irá?" se preguntó distraídamente.

-My lady –murmuro

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto Plagg algo confundido y comiendo su tercer pedazo de queso

-Ladybug dijo que ella estaba recordando cómo nos conocimos –sonrió anhelante –Fue algo muy sorpresivo

-Sí, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer –dijo con aburrimiento.

Adrien miro nuevamente a la ventana y otro suspiro salió de sus labios al recordar aquel día.

.

Él caminaba por el parque tratando de despejarse un poco la mente antes de que su llamado fuera inminente.

-Plagg, ¿Cuándo podre luchar realmente con villanos?

-¿No lo has estado haciendo? –pregunto irónico el kwami

-Vamos, esos son solo malhechores que la policía puede capturar sin mi ayuda –suspiro en derrota –oh, son Alya y Marinette

-No deberías acercarte, parece que están celebrando un cumpleaños y tú no traes algún presente.

-¿hoy es tu cumpleaños, Marinette? –Adrian camino hasta una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos de un azul celeste

\- Oh, hola Adrien. Sí, hoy es su cumpleaños –contesto Alya, una chica morena y de cabellos ondulados y chocolatosos, de lentes y, para que negarlo, un poco voluptuosa – ¿Tienes algún presente por allí? –El chico se puso nervioso. Debió haberle hecho caso a ese kwami come queso.

\- N…no es mi cumpleaños… ¡Digo! Sí es mi cumpleaños pero no lo es… ¡Quiero decir! No… no es necesario que me des algo –contesto torpemente Marinette haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en los labios del rubio

\- Lamento no traer algo conmigo – ¿Por qué se sentía un poco nervioso? –Pero… permíteme darte un abrazo – _"Sí, un abrazo podría compensar la falta de regalo"_ pensó un poco contento. La miro levantarse torpemente, cosa que se le hizo un poco tierno. Cuando quedo frente a frente con ella, comenzó a acercarse –Feliz cumpleaños –murmuro estrechándola.

Después de unos pocos segundos, ella correspondió el abrazo y eso hizo saltar el corazón del chico. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Solo era un pequeño abrazo a una compañera de su salón.

-Gracias, Adrien –su voz sonó en un murmullo que le hinchó más el corazón.

La risa no tan disimulada de Alya lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se separaron y él sonrió nerviosamente. Tenía que recobrar la compostura.

-Bueno, que disfrutes tu día –dijo lo más cortes que podía sonar en ese momento lleno de nervios.

-gr…gracias –escucho su torpe y tierna contestación y decidió finalmente irse.

.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto burlonamente Plagg

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto intentando parecer confundido

-¡Te gusta esa chica! –Lo señalo saliendo por fin de su escondite – ¡Marinette te gusta! –lo acuso como si de un niño pequeño se tratara

-¡C…Claro que no! –su rostro estaba teñido de un leve rosa

-Vamos, ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, chico? Se reconocer el amor cuando lo veo –le codeo con su diminuto brazo –Puede que ella pueda…

El kwami no termino la oración cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo proveniente de las calles de Paris.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Pregunto Adrien sorprendido

-Es hora de que Chat Noir se haga presente –dijo Plagg más serio de lo que jamás lo había visto –Transfórmate como te dije.

Adrien no espero un momento más y paso a hacer su transformación. Se miró al espejo solo un momento notando las diferencias que había sufrido. Su cabello era un poco más largo y alborotado, sus ojos, incluida la esclerótica, eran de un color verde, su traje, aunque le daba un poco de pena usarlo mirándose con detenimiento, era un traje negro con una campana dorada en donde se juntan el cuello y el pecho. Traía un cinturón largo que colgaba como la cola de un gato, guantes con garras en las puntas de los dedos y botas. También tenía orejas de gato y un antifaz negro.

-¡Vamos Chat Noir, no dejaremos que toda la diversión se la lleve otra persona ¿o sí?!

Adrien no sabía a lo que se refería, pero acato sus órdenes. Con asombro noto como sus habilidades habían mejorado y gracias a eso llego rápidamente a donde las explosiones se escuchaban. Parado en el techo de algún local, miro como alguien ya estaba peleando con el villano. ¿Cómo es que un civil podía hacerle frente a ese hombre que aventaba balones explosivos? Entonces lo notó. No era un civil cualquiera. Traía un traje rojo con un cuello y lunares negros. Un yo-yo rojo era lo que usaba como arma. Su máscara también era roja con lunares negros, y, para sorpresa del chico, traía unas coletas listones rojos.

Miro como un proyectil del villano era lanzado sin que ella se diera cuenta y, con horror, miro también su resignación. De un ágil movimiento gatuno, y con su bastón plateado que usaba como arma, desviaron el proyectil logrando que estallara en otro lugar

-¡Strike! –Grito como árbitro – ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto con preocupación acercándose a ella. Cuando levanto la vista Chat Noir se quedó sin palabras. Sus ojos, de un azul celeste brilloso, lo hipnotizaron dejándolo sin palabras y con la mente en blanco. –My lady –hizo una reverencia ante la chica después de salir de su asombro –Mi nombre es A…Chat Noir y de ahora en adelante te seguiré a donde quiera que vallas –tomo su mano y estuvo a punto de besarla cuando ella la quito inmediatamente algo sorprendida.

Bien, eso no había funcionado. Esa chica había tomado su corazón y estaba dispuesto a entregárselo sin miramientos.

El grito de frustración del villano no se hizo esperar y los dos dejaron los juegos para ponerse en guardia.

-¿Cómo podemos detener a ese sujeto? No me explicaron que hacer después de salvar a la damisela en peligro –Inflo los cachetes para ver si obtenía alguna reacción de la heroína.

-Yo no soy una damisela en peligro –su voz sonó un poco molesta

-Acabo de rescatarte de una muerte inminente –se jacto Chat. Podía hacerlo ¿No? Al fin de cuentas, nadie sabía quién era realmente.

-Pero en este momento no soy una damisela en peligro –Sí, estaba molesta –Gatito –Chat se sorprendió, pero una sonrisa atrevida apareció en sus labios –ahora, sígueme.

Corrieron hacia el enemigo y con agiles y coordinados movimientos pudieron derrotarlo. Después de haber arreglado todo con su poder, la heroína miro a su felino compañero.

-Aun no me has dicho tu nombre, my Lady –le tomo la mano y antes de depositar otro beso ella la quito nuevamente.

-Ma…Ladybug –contesto con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa

-Como te dije antes, mi querida Ladybug. De ahora en adelante te seguiré a donde sea que vallas –coloco una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

Un sonido se escuchó en los aretes y el anillo de los nuevos héroes

-Creo que es hora de irnos –dijo Ladybug algo aliviada, para decepcion de él.

-Te acompañare a tu casa –se ofreció Chat Noir pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica haciendo que esta lo quitada con un pellizco –Pero my Lady, ¿Por qué tan mala con tu salvador? –pregunto con voz coqueta

-No es que sea mala. Es solo que aún no te conozco lo suficiente como para dejarte conocer mí casa, gatito.

-Mew, eso es injusto –dijo con otro leve puchero. Sus miraculous volvieron a avisar el poco tiempo que les quedaba –Muy bien, esta vez ganaras, my lady. Pero algún día sabré donde vive la que ahora es dueña de mi corazón –coqueteo caminando hacia atrás y haciendo una reverencia.

Notó una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Ladybug y luego miró como se iba alejando cada vez más.

.

-¿No se supone que te habías enamorado de Marinette? –pregunto Plagg flotando perezosamente hacia el plato con los quesos que tanto le gustaban

-¿Marinette?... No, ella no me gusta –contesto con una sonrisa pensando en la chica de traje rojo –Mi corazón le pertenece completamente a Ladybug, mi Ladybug.

.

Una almohada golpeo su cabeza trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad

-¡Viene Nathalie! –chillo Plagg escondiéndose en la mochila del chico. Alguien golpeo la puerta haciéndolo acomodarse en su escritorio y fingir hacer tarea.

-Adrien, ¿Estas despierto? –pregunto la voz de la secretaria de su padre

-Sí –contesto él y escucho la puerta abrirse – ¿Mi padre ocupa algo? –pregunto algo sorprendido por la aparición de la mujer

-Solo quiere que te mande a dormir –dijo con la misma monotonía de siempre.

-oh… –se escuchó el desánimo en la voz –estoy por terminar la tarea. No tardare mucho.

-Muy bien –la miro irse y espero hasta que sus tacones dejaron de sonar –Ya puedes salir Plagg –No escuchó ningún movimiento y se acercó a su mochila – ¿Plagg? –miro al pequeño kwami dormir en una posición que no creyó tan cómoda.

Con cuidado lo tomo y lo llevo a la almohada que le dejaba como cama recostándolo y, finalmente concentrándose en lo que le quedaba de tarea.

.

.

.

 **¡Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí!**

 **Una aclaración rápida. Yo creo que Adrien si pudiera haberse enamorado de Marinette aunque sea solo un poco. Cabe decir que esto no es real (¡Por que! TTnTT) y es solo lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara ¡ARRIBA ADRINETTE!**

 **Que más…que más… ¡OH, SÍ! Como en el capítulo anterior no describí muy bien el vestuario, pues me tome la libertad de hacerlo aquí. La información la saque de la página Wiki que tiene la serie por si les interesa n.n y pues no describí como se conocieron Plagg y Adrien porque la verdad no se me ocurría nada u.u espero y disculpen mi falta de imaginación con respecto a eso.**

 **Bueno, unos cuantos agradecimientos más:**

 **Como ya dije, ShadowTamerBlack fue la que me sugirió esto así que le mando un enorme saludo, besos y muchos abrazos x).**

 **Otra personita que me ayudó mucho también fue Raven Okami. Por ella es que me imagine esto (Pasen y lean sus Fic's, Son geniales n.n). Un beso, abrazo y apapachos por la ayuda que me brindo en decirme como mejorar n.n**

 **Bueno, con esto concluye (ahora sí) este fic de nuestros queridos Ladybug y Chat Noir. Quizás siga haciendo más de ellos, y hasta podría poner un como de… Cataclismo 7w7**

 **Sí, lo sé. Soy toda una pervertida xD.**

 **Y hasta aquí llegan mis notas finales. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia y me gustaría ver algún lindo Review dándome su opinión.**

 **PD.: Me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía Un.n trato de evitarlas lo más que pueda pero siempre hay una renegada que no quiere que la mire (?)**

 **Me despido.**

 **Bye bye**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yare-Usagi**


End file.
